la guerra que desangro a la humanidad parte uno
by capitan marvel
Summary: ua, estahistoriayolapubliqueenotraparteconelseudonimodenarutgmilenium , cambiara la ambientaciose parecera a los años 30-40, se ha desatado una guerra mundial liderada por orochimaru almandodekonohaclasificacion m, leves temas de politicayquizalemon xover
1. Chapter 1

(UA parecido a nuestro mundo durante los años 1930-1950)

(los uniformes de soldados serán :

Para konoha= soldados alemanes

Para suna=soldados ingleses

Para la roca=soldados del ejercito rojo

Para el trueno= soldados del ejercito norteamericano

El sonido=soldados del ejercito italiano )

Prologo

13 de Mayo de 1937 muere la gobernante del país de konoha tsunade , horas después, la chancillería elije a orochimaru el líder del partido nazi como nuevo jefe de el país del fuego

1 de enero 1938 orochimaru ordena la invasión del país de la cascada, es la primera vez que el mundo ve la guerra relámpago de konoha .

15 de enero se cambia la bandera tricolor de konoha, por el símbolo de la hoja pintada de color negro, en un circulo blanco, sobre una bandera roja.

4 de febrero de 1939 se firma una alianza entre el país del sonido y konoha,

3 de marzo de 1939 el país del sonido invade el país del remolino, con un apoyo de la fuerza aérea de konoha

4 de abril de 1939 inicia la danzo la operación nindaime con el objetivo de invadir suna

20 de abril ,se consuma la operación nindime, con la división en dos, de suna, tomando toda la parte industrial y agrícola del país, el presidente gaara, escapa junto con su familia y varios soldados, a la zona desértica .

Capitulo 1 el regimiento de acero

Un joven capitán, mira hacia la frontera con el país de la arena-dios mió kakashi podríamos perseguirlo, deberíamos perseguirlo-le comentaba, el capitán de cabello rubio, y ojos azules a su superior, el coronel de la división panzer n7-si tal vez naruto pero después de todo, gaara ya no es un peligro para la el rukodaime, ni para el imperio de konoha y aparte – esbozo una sonrisa irónica-no existe suficiente combustible en toda konoha para perseguirle en ese infierno dominado por ververes-kakashi se fue de ahí , naruto simplemente, se encogió en hombros y siguió viendo el lugar.

Kakashi, llego a la casa que le habían asignado, la cual estaba custodiada por dos soldados con uniformes grises, los cuales llevaban el símbolo de konoha, de color negro, en un circulo blanco, en una banda roja, en su manga derecha. y dos rifles Karabiner 98k, kakashi sube a su habitación donde ve a una sombra, la cual sostiene un periódico- así que fue una victoria fácil eh kakashi-kakashi, esboza una sonrisa, bajo su mascara- mm podríamos decir que si, pero dígame teniente coronel iruka, ¿que le trae por aquí? – iruka, sonríe-pues tus dos capitanes mas prominentes-le contesta, a lo que kakashi, se muestra un poco con la cara desencajada-¿Qué quieres de naruto y sasuke?-iruka, saco un par de sobres, de su pantalón- orochimaru, acaba de promover a sasuke a mayor, y lo quiere, para los ambus-kakashi tomo la carta, con mucho enojo,-y te quiere a ti y a el resto de tus hombres, en camino a el país del remolino, ya ordeno orochimaru, la invasión de ahí- kakashi, se sentó en su cama-así que seguirá con su plan eh, solamente quedaba es país, y el país de los pájaros , como enlaces, una vez tomados, esos países, ya están, cercados, el país de la roca, y por fin orochimaru empezara su anhelada invasión –iruka hacia una mueca de disgusto-si pero, kakashi, orochimaru, va a mandar a que una vez tomado el país del te, naruto se quede ahí, estacionado, con otros 5 mil soldados, bajo el liderazgo de algunos ambus-kakashi se quedo pensativo, mientras miraba a las tropas, marchar por los callejones-bueno, quizás me equivoque, pero esto de seguro es una movida, para frenar el ascenso de naruto-iruka sonrió, le dejo la orden, y se fue del lugar, kakashi se quedo pensativo , cerro los ojos y recordó lo que había pasado hace trece años

-----------------flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

En un auto, iba un hombre, de unos 30 años, el cual iba junto a su esposa, -minato, seguro que no debíamos traer a naruto-le preguntaba su esposa-no kushina, el debe estar descansando, esta muy chico para estos desfiles-le sonreía minato a kushina, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

En las calles era mucha ebullición ,por la presencia del primer presidente electo de konoha, y héroe de guerra, el carro no llevaba protección, pues minato les había dicho, que fuera cuando menos a 50 metros de distancia de el, ya que el dudaba que alguien quisiera abrir otra vez las heridas de las guerras civiles, matándolo, pero en el momento que el carro entro a una intersección, una hombre saco una ametralladora thompson, y empezó a rociar el carro, entonces salio otro y le disparo de enfrente, ose oyeron varios disparos mas, provenientes de el techo, y un ultimo salio por detrás, de inmediato, kakashi salio de su auto, y le dio con su mauller, varios disparos al que estaba en la retaguardia,-itachi-grito kakashi, alo que itachi salio con un rifle, kakashi señalo el edificio, y de inmediato, itachi entro en el- el atacante que estaba al costado del carro, fue matado por iruka, el que estaba enfrente empezó a correr- kakashi lo ve-o no no lo aras-kakashi, empieza a perseguirlo a toda velocidad, el tipo se voltea, le da una descarga de su arma, kakashi cae herido, nada serio se dice el, entonces ve salir el rifle de itachi de la ventana, itachi apunta, y elimina al ultimo, kakashi se para, se da la vuelta, para ver la escena de el carro, lleno de plomo, con kushina muerta, y minato, kakashi no puede evitar que se le salga una lagrima .

----------------------fin del flashback-------------------------------------------

Kakashi salio del lugar, y vio a sus dos guardias-uno de ustedes aya por sasuke, y el otro por naruto ya- ambos soldados asintieron y se fueron, de inmediato, kakashi se fue a su sala, y tomo una botella de vino , la destapa y sirve dos copas – se empieza a tomar una, bajándose la mascara que lleva, "dios minato, por que tuviste que irte en la hora mas oscura del mundo" oye unos golpes en la puerta, y eso lo saca de sus pensamientos, -pase- entran los dos soldados, sasuke era el capitán de los mecanizados, bajo el mando de kakashi, un buen estratega, por el otro lado, naruto el capitán de infantería de kakashi, hijo del expresidente minato, buen soldado aunque no se le habían visto sus técnicas de estrategia debido a la guerra relámpago-buenos días soldados-ambos lo saludaron con el saludo nazi-caballeros ya les eh dicho lo que pienso sobre el saludito-naruto bajo el brazo-perdón kakashi ,pero el protocolo-kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa,-bueno caballeros siéntense ambos por favor-sasuke y naruto se sentaron en los sillones vacíos de sala , ambos sillones eran de color rojo, y madera-los cite aquí, por que nos han encargado otra misión mañana partimos rumbo a el país del remolino- sasuke y naruto asintieron-pero eso no es todo, sasuke esta es tu ultima misión conmigo-kakashi sacaba de su bolsillo, una nota-felicidades muchacho, acabas de ser reclutado por los ambu- sasuke esbozo una sonrisa, y tomo la carta-eso significa que me regreso a casa después de esta misión-kakashi asintió con la cabeza- naruto, solamente le extendió la mano, con una sonrisa –felicidades-,-bueno ya puedes retirarte- le comunicaba kakashi a sasuke ,el cual salio de ahí mismo en el acto-bien y en cuanto a ti naruto, tu también tendrás esta como tu ultima misión conmigo, después de esto, te quedaras estacionado, en la capital del país del remolino, para acerté cargo de la seguridad de la ciudad capital del remolino-hai-naruto se marcho, del lugar, mientras kakashi se quedaba solo en el sillón "dios minato, por que nos tuviste que dejar", kakashi se quedo un rato mas bebiendo.

Mientras afuera, naruto iba caminando con sasuke –sasuke cuídate mucho cuando estés en las ambu- naruto le decía con un cara de inquietud, mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca-si , descuida, no creo que se tan malo-sasuke se fue a su casa que le habían asignado, mientras naruto , se fue a las barracas de los soldados-ey kiba estas ahí- un soldado con el pelo café, un poco largo salio al encuentro-soldado raso kiba reportándose señor- naruto le esbozo una sonrisa –puedo pasar- kiba asintió con la cabeza- ¿y que estas haciendo?- kina le enseño a naruto unas cartas –son para hinata- naruto esbozo una sonrisa –muy bien, salúdala de mi parte – ,-si señor – naruto se le acerco a kiba- a y por cierto, mañana partimos al país del remolino- eso entristeció un poco la cara de kiba- señor le puedo hacer una pregunta- naruto asintió con la cabeza – si claro , que es- , kiba se acerco hacia el-señor usted cree que esto es lo correcto, me refiero a las invasiones- naruto se le acerco a kiba-no soldado , pero nuestro deber es con la madre patria – kiba asintió , naruto se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar .


	2. la calma antes de la tormenta

Capitulo 2 la calma antes de la tormenta

----------------------------una semana después-----------------------

Naruto y sus tropas ya estaban asentadas en la ciudad capital del remolino, este se iba paseando por la ciudad, "mm demasiada calma" , naruto entonces vio a un joven de no mas de 15 años, el cual estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, atrás de el joven, estaban un par de perros doberman persiguiéndolo , naruto saco su pistola, y le dio a los perros - quien les ha disparado- gritaba un soldado ambu, a la vez que otro tomaba al joven de 15 años-fui yo señor- le decía naruto, el cual se acercaba a ellos y ambos e miraron fijamente –se puede saber por que - le reclamaba el ambu a naruto- lo siento señor, pensé que esos perros estaban perdidos- naruto se mantenía serio y miraba fijamente a el ambu-muy bien, pero que no se repita, ahora nos llevamos a este terrorista- naruto se quedo inquieto-¿puedo saber por que?- el ambu solo rió –el tipo llevaba correspondencia ilegal – naruto se retiro del lugar con una gesto de malhumorado , se fue hacia la casa que le habían dado a el ,la cual era una pequeña habitación, nada ostentosa, pero buena al fin .

---------------en las oficinas de kakakashi-----------------------------

Kakashi estaba reunido con iruka, y con uno de los jóvenes prospectos del rukodaime, el general del pueblo como le apodaban en konoha, nara shikamaru- bueno señores, es hora de discutir el plan de la invasión a el país de la roca - les mencionaba a kakashi y a iruka –entonces será una gran guerra relámpago- le cuestionaba kakashi a sabiendas de la respuesta- así es kakashi, pero ahora contaremos con casi la mitad de la fuerza aérea, al mando del general neji hyugga- kakashi se paro del sofá- así que el águila del imperio va a volar eh, bueno – shikamaru abrió un mapa – bien, coronel kakashi, tiene alguna duda- kakashi se le acerco a shikamaru- de echo si , y si perdemos, que cabezas van a rodar –shikamaru se paro de forma retadora ante kakashi-la derrota no es admitida en este ejercito- kakashi se retiro del lugar-junto con iruka , ya fuera de ahí-kakashi, crees que esto funcione- kakashi simplemente se encorvo en hombros-Mm. quien lo sabe -.

Ambos se fueron en un carro de la época.

Al otro día , kakashi parte junto con su regimiento al cruzar la frontera del país de la roca –bueno muchachos ,aquí es donde la historia se escribe- les decía a sus hombres los cuales asintieron ,mientras kakashi, sacaba una foto antigua de su cartera, en la cual estaban el , iruka, anko, azuma ,kurenai , el padre de shikamaru y el de chouji y yondaime de pie "mm que buenos tiempos" , kakashi le daba vuelta a la foto ,para guardarla, en la foto tenia inscrito "batallón de liberación del país del trueno"

-----------------------en konoha -----------------------------------

Un hombre, vestido de uniforme militar ambu, (todo de color negro, ) llegaba a una casa , donde tocaba un par de veces-ya voy ,ya voy- se oía la voz de un pequeño de mas o menos 7 años, el niño abrió ,el niño era un pequeño de cabello azul marino, con ojos verdes, el cual llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir , de color rojo, un pantalón de vestir de color negro, y unos zapatitos de color café-PAPI¡¡¡- el niño se le aventó a sasuke encima – como as estado ryu- el niño, esbozo una sonrisa sincera –ey y tu madre- el niño, se le acerco al oído-sigue trabajado – sasuke entro, con el niño sobre el a la casa , la cual tenia un piso de color rojo, una lámpara de cristal arriba, y unas escaleras que se veían en el fondo que conectaban el segundo piso de la casa , al entrar vio a su otro hijo ,el cual estaba profundamente dormido en un sofá, con un libro en la mano-no se supone que no deberías estar aquí- el joven que tenia mas o menos, unos 14 años, reacciono de inmediato – eh, yo , eh ¿padre?- sasuke esbozo una sonrisa, mientras dejaba a ryu en el suelo el joven ,le dio un abrazo a su padre, mientras este le revoloteaba el pelo únicamente-bueno padre, pero cuéntame, como esta todo en el frente- le preguntaba su hijo, con una cara que denotaba un gran entusiasmo –mm, con bajas para el enemigo- sasuke se quedaba con su hijo platicando , mientras ryu, estaba jugando con unos crayones en una mesita de madera.

Varias horas después, llega su esposa a su casa la cual tiene una cabellera roja, algo larga, lleva un vestido de color azul pastel - hola todos ,ya llegue-al entrar ,ve a sasuke junto a su hijo, jugando una partida de ajedrez , están tan concentrados, que no se dan cuenta de que esta ahí , sasuke entonces se voltea, al oír el azote de la puerta-sakura- dice sasuke, mientras hace una pequeña sonrisa, y se va a abrazarla a ella –te extrañe tanto- le decía sakura, la cual empezaba a llorar al estar con su esposo este estuvo así un rato, hasta que ryu ,fue hacia su mama y la jalo por el vestido-mami tengo hambre- sakura lo cargo entre sus brazos-esta bien tesoro, vamos a comer todos- sasuke se dirige hacia aya, mientras su otro hijo, sigue pensando la jugada hasta que toma a su rey y lo tira "jaque mate eh" piensa para si .

------------------------------- una semana después ----------------------

-------------------------------en el país del remolino -------------------

En la tarde, naruto estaba sentado, tomando un café con un pan de dulce, mientras veía marchar a las tropas de konoha, las cuales marchaban , por la ciudad , como llevaban a varios prisioneros, en una camioneta militar , naruto no presto mas atención, de no ser , por que distinguió, a unas muchachas las cuales llevaban la insignia de la cruz roja –ey , ey- grita naruto, mientras empieza a caminar hasta ponerse frente al carro, -de ahí se bajan un par de soldados ambu-quien demonios es usted-naruto los ve de frente-capitán del 2 regimiento de infantería naruto uzumaki-los ambu lo ven con un poco de desconfianza-y a que se debe su intromisión- le pregunta uno de los conductores- debido a que dos de los prisioneros que llevan aya atrás, son de la cruz roja internacional- los ambu se ven entre ellos –y luego- , naruto sintió una leve impotencia, el sabia que su rango no impresionaba a los ambu, la elite de el ejercito de konoha-cuanto quieren- les dijo naruto a lo que los ambu, se le quedaron viendo-cuanto quieren por ellas dos – los ambu lo pensaron un rato – danos 2000 por cada una – naruto se quedo pensando- no tengo el dinero aquí ,pero tengo esto –naruto saco un par de relojes de oro , los cuales eran de su padre – mm echo , a pero eso si naruto, si se vuelve a saber que están con la guerrilla, a ti te pasamos por las armas también- naruto trago saliva y asintió – bueno ahora vamos atrás para que nos digas cuales son – naruto asintió, y señalo a las dos ,una tenia ropa de trabajadora, y llevaba el pelo en moños cafés, y su banda de la cruz roja, la otra también tenia ropa de trabajador, y tenia el pelo de color amarilla en una coletas larga – bien tu y tu bájense de ahí- les decía el ambu, a las dos muchachas las cuales se bajaron , naruto pudo distinguir que la de pelo café, tenia múltiples moretones, lo mas probable con un palo de madera, mientras la otra, tenia un ojo completamente morado –bien ahora señoritas, el los cuidara, y si se escapan el nos avisara jajá aja- después de eso los ambu se fueron , naruto se quedo mirándolas a ellas –vengan , vamos a mi casa- ellas se quedaron quietas – vamos les prometo que no les are nada- les decía naruto, mientras les esbozaba una sonrisa sincera – ellas se empezaron a mover junto con el , al llegar a su casa , naruto se sentó en una silla –gracias – le decía la de pelo café, mientras que la rubia seguía todavía un poco mal-bien este , déjame revisarte- naruto se acerco hacia la rubia y esta tembló un poco –esta bien, no te golpeare lo juro- la rubia asintió –ok, te voy a poner hielo , por fortuna, no es tan serio, pero de todas maneras, deja ver si tengo- naruto estaba buscando algo en su botiquín –aja- naruto se dirigió hacia ino- bien estas gotas, te la pones en el ojo , para evitar infección ahí viene cada que tiempo – naruto le señalaba a la rubia la parte de atrás – y este es acetaminofeno es para aliviar el dolor – la rubia le dio un abrazo a naruto el cual simplemente se lo devolvió debido a la emotividad del momento-fue demasiado difícil, nosotras solo íbamos para ayudar a la gente herida ,pero esos desgraciados, entraron y nos empezaron a romper las cosas, y a mi me dejaron el ojo así de un solo golpe y después no recuerdo nada- naruto simplemente se quedo estupefacto "dios sabia que eran unas bestias pero no así" –bueno hoy dormirás en esta cama si – le decía señalándole a ino una cama , ella asintió y se fue aya y se quedo dormida, mientras naruto le ponía otra almohada en la cabeza a ino- se llama ino- le decía la castaña a naruto –ehh- la castaña se acerco a el-ella se llama ino- ,

- a ok- naruto le vio uno de los moretones que tenia ella

- no quieres que te revise a ti- ella le negó con la cabeza

- son solo superficiales –naruto asintió, y se fue hacia el sofá- tu puedes dormir en el sofá siguieres ehh- la castaña se acerco-ten-ten, y gracias – naruto sonrió, mientras se iba a la tina a dormir.


	3. escaramuza

CAPITULO 3

--------------------- ESCARAMUZA -----------------------------

--------------------en el remolino--------------------------

Ino reacciona al sentir las luz del sol sobre su rostro "mm huele tan bien la cama" ino se acomodaba un poco mas . y siente su ojo vendado , mientras se acurrucaba un poco mas para seguir durmiendo ,cuando fue interrumpida por algo

-que hermoso- decía ino mientras se acercaba a lo que había ocasionado ese sonido, entonces entro a la cocina, y vio a naruto con un violín , ino se quedo asombrada con la melodía (the islander de nigthwish ), se acerco un poco mas sin hacer ruido, hasta que sin querer tropezó con una mesa-auch- gimió ino, mientras naruto se volteaba para verla –perdón por interrumpirlo naruto – este se acerco hacia ella-descuida no importa pero dime y ¿Cómo amaneciste de tu ojo?- naruto se acerco un poco mas para verle el ojo-estoy bien naruto, todavía me duele un poco- este esbozo una sonrisa, mientras se daba media vuelta – bien, mientras te tomes los medicamentos estarás bien – naruto fue a guardar su violín - ino, mira este por favor quédense aquí, yo vendré en la noche si , si tocan, no habrán, y si tiene hambre, ahí deje echa una sopa para cualquier cosa – naruto , se ponía su pistola y su rifle al hombre, mientras se ponía su casco, -cuídate- le decía ino, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a naruto-y muchas gracias- naruto sonrió y salio del lugar, mientras ino se volvía a meter a la cama, no sin antes ver a ten-ten dormida todavía .

Naruto no estaba estos días en servicio, pero debía tener su arma cargada y lista por cualquier cosa, como le habían indicado los altos mandos –ey naruto hola – naruto volteaba, al ver a kiba, el cual se acercaba a toda prisa -¿Qué pasa?- kiba le falta el aire, y lo trataba de recuperar aire-señor …ah… tiene que .. venir ….rápido …..mataron al coronel okinai-naruto siguió a kiba, y llegaron a la escena, donde estaba el cuerpo inerte del coronel, el cual tenia una sola perforación en el cráneo , naruto se agacho al verlo-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?-cuestiono naruto a los soldados que estaban levantando el cuerpo-mm 20 minutos quizás- naruto se paro del lugar, vio a sus alrededores, y vio a un joven de 18 años, el cual llevaba algo parecido a un protector de viola, y un uniforme de gala-kiba ¿hoy venia alguna orquesta?-kiba negó con la cabeza, y naruto pego una carrera hacia donde estaba el joven, el cual empezó a empujar gente, naruto la esquivaba, el joven acelero, naruto apuro el paso, el joven freno ante un carro lleno de soldados, se dispuso a dar la vuelta, cuando vio a naruto el cual lo tumbo –capitán que pasa-le decía uno de sus soldados el cual bajaba del camión , mientras naruto, le quitaba el estuche de la viola, y encontraba un rifle de cazador, naruto lo tomaba, sacaba el cargador, estaba completo –llévenselo , el fue el que le disparo a el coronel –los soldados lo levantaron-señor pero el cartucho esta completo-, naruto le dio el arma, y abrió la cámara la cual estaba vacía-si pero falta la que va en la cámara –naruto se limpio su uniforme, cuando le escupió el joven a naruto –tu asqueroso soldado, tu vas a morir, tu y todos, nada va a parar a la guerrilla del coronel taichi yagami (si el de digimon) - naruto de quito el escupitajo del rostro se acerco a el rebelde-si pues tal vez si fuera tan bueno, no habría actuado tan estupidamente , llévenselo muchachos- los muchachos estaban por llevárselo, cuando un ambu que paseaba por ahí, que había oído todo, saco su pistola-te condeno culpable-le dio un plomazo ante la mirada de naruto, el cual solo pudo tragarse su orgullo, a sabiendas de que las acciones de los ambu eran legales-ah y gracias por la captura capitán uzumaki-el ambu se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar, mientras naruto se fue también de ahí a comprar víveres-rompan filas soldados- estos asintieron y también se dispersaron.

En la noche, naruto llego a su casa, al entrar, vio a ten-ten ,la cual estaba poniendo la mesa para tres personas –a ya llegaste je- le esbozo una sonrisa sincera, mientras naruto se la devolvía y veía a ino la cual llevaba unos platos con comida-este, naruto pensamos que esto es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer en agradecimiento- naruto esbozo una sonrisa ante el comentario de ino, y se dirigió a una pequeña caja de madera que tenia en su alcoba, saco un vino , y se los llevo ante ellas –damas hoy ay que celebrar –naruto puso el vino sobre la mesa, y se sentó a comer-¿celebrar que?- le pregunta ten-ten a naruto, el cual esboza una sonrisa-que aun hay razones para celebrar, y que yo no dejare que nada les pase a ustedes lo juro- al acabar la frase, se le quedo viendo a ino, y esta seguía comiendo, entonces levanto la mirada, y vio a naruto el cual se sonrojo un poco, y eso ocasiono que ino sonriera .

-----------------------país de la roca-------------------------

Kakashi estaba junto con sus hombres, en una ciudad pequeña, mientras entraban , el en su jeep, kakashi fruncía el seño levemente-¿Qué le sucede coronel?- le cuestionaba el conductor, a lo que kakashi ,se volteaba a verlo, mientras exhalaba aire frió por el cubre bocas negro que llevaba –mm es solo que es raro, no ver a los soldados del ejercito de la roca, ninguno de ellos se ha aparecido- kakashi se sentaba, mientras veía el lugar completamente en ruinas, sin nada vivo-descuide señor de seguro los espantamos con nuestros tanques-kakashi sonrió bajo su cubre bocas-no soldado créame, todavía no entramos a el invierno, ni a la zona fría de este país, y mire como andamos, si no ganamos rápido, puede que no ganemos- el soldado solo le esbozo una sonrisa a su coronel, pero este no estaba tan contento.

-----------------------UN MES DESPUES-----------------------------

Llevaban avanzado varios kilómetros, pero ya empezaba el primer mes de invierno, kakashi estaba en un refugio montado por el mismo, mientras el resto de los mecanizados esperaban, kakashi veía el paisaje, todo era un terreno casi desolado, salvo unas construcciones antiguas, el resto era casi nada, mas que piedras y nieve, había pocos árboles de echo, por ello, no estaban protegidos realmente, entonces kakashi alcanza a divisar algo, ye un pequeño ruido , seguidamente ve varios tanques con la estrella café, salir de entre la espesa niebla-todos a los tanques¡¡¡¡¡-grita kakashi, mientras sus hombres se empiezan a movilizar, kakashi, toma a uno de sus capitanes-vamos muchacho, todos arránquenlos-kakashi se voltea, y ve salir también a varios soldados vestidos de blanco -demonios, alista a los hombres de infantería, quiero a todos, en las barricadas, rápido¡¡¡¡-gritaba kakashi, mientras se ponía en la barricada, junto con varios soldados, -comunicaciones, ven-le gritaba a un muchacho el cual llevaba una radio portátil en su espalda-comunícate con el coronel del décimo mecanizado, dale nuestra posición pregúntale que en cuanto tiempo llega - el soldado asintió, mientras se refugiaba en la barricada y empezaba a marcar, kakashi veía los movimientos de sus tanques, se oían los disparos de ambos, y como los soldados, enemigos, se movían entre la nieve empezando a disparar-señor, dice que en veinte minutos-kakashi frunció el seño ante el comentario-bien ya lo oyeron, aguanten muchachos aguanten - kakashi, le quitaba el seguro a su pistola y empezaba a disparar, el y sus 1500 hombres, y sus 200 tanques, kakashi, ve que los tanques enemigos, empieza a ver que gana un poco de terreno ante los suyos-demonios-kakashi, siente entonces las ráfagas de los enemigos ,se voltea y ve los combates entre sus hombres, y el enemigo,-comunícate con el capitán de la compañía lobo, y dile que de cargas de mortero, sobre el enemigo ya¡¡-el soldad, daba las instrucciones dadas con cierto nerviosismo, mientras kakashi seguía disparando, cuando empieza a oír los disparos de mortero cayendo sobre el enemigo, , pero sus tanques, siguen perdiendo terreno, kakashi ,ve su cronometro, lleva 20 minutos en esto, y el olor a sangre y pólvora, ya esta impregnado en el ambiente , entonces voltea hacia los lados, pero nada, hasta que oye el disparo de un tanque-kakashi esboza una sonrisa, cuando ve los tanques de konoha entrar y empezar a limpiar el lugar, junto con varios soldados del décimo regimiento-si –dice kakashi para si, al ver a los del país de la roca, emprender la retirada-kakashi empieza a celebrar, junto con sus hombres. Kakashi sale de las barricadas y felicita a sus hombres, cuando ve bajar a itachi, de el tanque de la décima división-ey kakashi, pensé que podrías solo contra 3000 de estos y 300 tanques- kakis le sonrió, mientras le daba un apretón de manos-gracias-iruka sonreía, mientras volteaba y veía la destrucción dejada –bueno lo mejor será seguir todavía nos falta mucho camino, para llegar a hoshinofuru ( lluvia de estrellas) y de ahí mucho mas camino, para llegar a la capital ishi (piedra) – kakashi se sentó en el suelo –pero ahora será mas difícil que antes .

---------------------------país del remolino un mes después-------------

Ino se levantaba de nuevo, de la cama de naruto, mientras veía el amanecer, había sido un mes muy bueno , se la habían pasado casi todo el tiempo encerradas, pero eso no les había molestado se las habían ingeniado para divertirse, y naruto era muy atento con ambas –ino este, ya me voy, espero que este bien, hoy tengo que hacer vigilancia, espero no se descuiden –ino asintió con la cabeza ese también había sido un mes muy difícil para naruto, se había intensificado la guerrilla en la ciudad, aunque muy desorganizada, había puesto a los soldados en alerta máxima para evitar mas ataques,-ey tu- naruto se volteo y vio a ten-ten,-si- le dijo naruto, a lo que ten-ten se acerco-oye, solo cuídate mucho- naruto asintió y se fue con esa sonrisa característica, ten-ten se quedo sentada en el sofá, cuando oyó a ino salir- ey ino, pensé que oi ya le ibas a decir a naruto, lo que sentías eh- ino se sonrojo hasta mas no poder-no se a que te refieres- le contestaba ino, sin poder ocultar su sonrojo-vamos por favor ino, o eso de "naruto-kun, toca muy bien el violín" , "naruto-kun es muy gentil" jajá aja-los comentarios de ten-ten fastidiaban a ino , la cual se fue a el baño , ten –ten se quedo riéndose en el sofá .

En el parque central de la ciudad estaba naruto, junto con unos 100 hombres a su cargo, estaban vigilando el lugar , el parque, era de forma circular, tenia un quiosco en el medio, y una fuente en el este, y otra en el oeste, el lugar, tenia unos árboles, puesto en unas zonas especificas, cubiertas por una barda de acero, y en la entrada oeste estaban, las dos estatuas del remolino, "voluntad y revolución" eran los nombres de esas estatuas gemelas echas ambas de mármol blanco , la primera era un hombre, con una espada rota, y varias heridas en el cuerpo, pero aun así , de pie, frente a un enemigo invisible, y su hermano gemelo, era una mujer, la cual llevaba en la mano derecha, una rama de olivo, y en la izquierda, un libro, el cual decía "igualdad hermandad y fraternidad" .

Naruto se quedo viendo ambas, y le vino una voz de una mujer "hijo, voluntad es la que le gusta mas a los turistas, pero para todos los del país del remolino, revolución es la mas hermosa" naruto la seguía contemplando, hasta que oyó un silbido, para luego ver a el soldado junto a el caer al piso.

-todos a cubierta- acto seguido de la orden dada por el superior inmediato, naruto corrió a meterse entre los árboles y ahí se agacho-¿ven algo?-naruto le cuestionaba a los hombres que estaban junto a el, uno saco un poco la cabeza, pero una ráfaga de metralla le segó la vida en ese instante, pero el sacrificio, le sirvió ya que naruto logro ver de donde venían, los disparos-mayor, mayor¡¡¡-naruto gritaba entre el fuego de metralla, y los soldados heridos, -señor el mayor esta muerto- le decía un soldado que estaba a unos metros-usted esta al mando- le decía el soldado a lo que naruto, se quedo pensando-bien, vamos a el quiosco, es mas seguro- el soldado le dijo-señor el quiosco esta cerrado-naruto pensó, y después vio que un muerto de entre el bosque, tenia una basuca, naruto la tomo, y le dio a la puerta del quiosco, tumbándola en el acto-listo ahora, tu mete a todos los vivos aya adentro del quiosco- este asintió-escuadrón m , vengan conmigo- 75 hombres se metieron a la planta baja del quiosco –al entrar, naruto y los demás permanecían agachados – bien , alguna bazuca disponible- naruto vio a una decena de soldados levantar la mano-bien creen poder darle al tercer edificio ,el alto de tres pisos – naruto siente un rozon de metralla- salgan maldita sea 20 soldados, refúgiense en la fuente, y denme fuego de protección ya¡¡¡-kiba salio con 20 soldados, y corrieron hasta la fuente –bien, ustedes creen poder darle desde aquí- lo pensaron un momento y asintieron con la cabeza-bien , escucharme, en el momento que ellos disparen a los pisos de arriba, salimos 30 hacia el edifico, corremos los mas que podamos, el resto se queda aquí a dar fuego de protección- asintieron todos los hombres con la cabeza-bien listos, ya- los diez hombres con basuca, dispararon a el tercer y segundo piso, la explosión fue muy grande, el humo segó la vista de los rebeldes, naruto y sus hombres, salieron corriendo a todo lo que daban, hasta situarse en una esquina del edificio, naruto tomo una granda y la aventó a la entrada del edificio, esta exploto, naruto respiro hondo, y entro de primero- no encontró mas que 5 hombres, muertos, naruto y los demás, subieron rápidamente, a la segunda planta, había ahí, pocos con armas, pero fueron acribillados por los hombres de naruto, entonces, 5 hombres bajaron de la tercera planta, con sus armas, naruto los diviso, mato al primero, el resto de sus hombres acribillaban a los rebeldes, naruto sube al ultimo piso, ve que no hay nada, mas que mantas rojinegras y emblemas del partido del trabajo de el remolino, un soldado suyo entra junto con el , el subordinado, vea un hombre, mal herido por la explosión, desangrándose, si un brazo, pero este saca una colt, el subordinado de naruto, le apunta con el rifle, naruto se queda observando la escena, el soldado, sigue dudando, el guerrillero, le apunta, esta apunto de jalar del gatillo, naruto saca su mauller y le da un par de balazos en la cabeza a el guerrillero, -soldado, la próxima vez no dude- el soldado asiente, mientras naruto baja-muy bien, liquiden a todo guerrillero que este vivo aun ,mejor nosotros que los ambu- los soldados asintieron, y empezaron a rematar todos los cuerpos, naruto sale del lugar, y ve a un ambu, con 500 hombres aproximadamente llegar-bien, venia auxiliarlo, pero por lo visto ya esta todo bajo control ,no capitán uzumaki- naruto asintió-si pero es raro- el ambu no entendía-¿que es raro?- naruto vio la escena-generalmente, la guerrilla ataca y se va, pero estos, atacaron, a sabiendas, de que iban a morir- el ambu se encorvo de hombros-quizás es una señal de desesperación-naruto se quedo pensativo-si quizás , con su permiso señor, me voy a atender a mis heridos- el ambu asintió, mientras naruto se iba este le decía a un subordinado-ese joven tiene potencial ,menos mal que esta de nuestro lado- .


	4. guerra

-----------------capitulo 4-------------------------------

-----------------guerra-----------------------------------

Naruto paso por una librería, en la tarde, después del incidente, tuvo algunas, bajas, pero nada serio, entro a la librería, y busco un par de libros, dado que no podía sacarlas, por lo menos quería que sus mentes fueran libres, había descubierto, que ten-ten era fanática, de los libros de terror, e ino estaba enamorada, de las historias románticas , naruto tomo un par de libros, los pago, y se fue a su casa, al llegar, encontró a ino, la cual estaba poniéndose una de las pijamas, que naruto le había regalado a ella y a ten-ten,

-a vaya, ya llegaste – le decía ino, mientras se acercaba hacia elnaruto tenia le dio una sonrisa-¿estas bien?- le preguntaba ino ,

pero naruto no respondió, solamente, le dio una sonrisa sincera, mientras le daba un libro, y dejaba el otro en la mesa, a sabiendas de que ten-ten, estaba en seguramente, en la cocina

-gracias- le decía ten-ten la cual se acercaba hacia donde estaba naruto-de todas maneras, ya necesitaba otro- esos comentarios, le molestaba un poco a naruto, pero esta vez, el decidió no enojarse, tomo aire y se tranquilizo, luego le esbozo una sonrisa a ambas ino lo veia un poco raro-naruto, seguro que estas bien- le decía ino, mientras naruto se volteaba-si , es solo que estoy algo cansado je- le daba un sonrisa, sincera a ino, la cual le sonreía también, -este, yo me voy a la cocina a leer - les decía ten-ten a ambos-los dejo aquí, para que platiquen un rato- el comentario de ten-ten sonrojo a naruto-eh si gracias-le dijo naruto, mientras se sentó junto a ino en el sofá, le dio el otro libro a ino, y esta lo tomo-gracias, este naruto, te puedo hacer una pregunta- naruto asintió con la cabeza-¿que hacías antes de la guerra?- naruto esbozo una sonrisa melancolica-doctor- fue toda la respuesta que naruto dio, -dime ino, que hacian realmente en la sierra –ino se puso un poco nerviosa-llegamos aya como asistentes voluntarias en la guerra civil del remolino, no pudimos evitar, sentirnos a gusto, por el trato de la guerrilla anarquista-naruto siguió prestando atención-y cuando triunfaron, nos quedamos con ellos, en los pueblos, dándoles asistencia medica, cuando invadieron, estuvimos en la sierra apoyándolos y llevándoles armas- naruto se le quedo viendo , ino estaba temblando-ino-naruto le tomo de las manos-te dije que no dejaría que nada te pasara ni a ti , ni a ten-ten y yo cumplo mis promesas- naruto se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente –aquí nada te pasara- le decía naruto , mientras se iba de ahí-que descanses- ino esbozo una sonrisa y naruto se fue a la tina de nueva cuenta, ten-ten, fue hacia donde estaba ino, con una sonrisa, la cual no podía aguantar-"ino, aquí nada te pasara"- le decía ten-ten, a ino, la cual se molesto por el comentario, pero después se empezó a reír, junto con ten-ten.

-----------------------------dos meses después-----------------------

-----------------------a 50 kilómetros de la ciudad de hoshinofuru--

Kakashi, estaba en un puesto de avanzada, junto con iruka, mientras ambos, veían el campo de batalla –señor, se han divisado, alrededor de veinte cinco mil soldados, y -kakashi frunció el seño-gracias cabo- el soldado asintió y se fue-bien general, shikamaru, lo oímos- le decía kakashi, a shikamaru, el cual contemplaba el lugar- bien- shikamaru, sacaba un mapa, donde se veían sus posiciones –ok la ciudad de hoshinofuru, esta muy cerca, de seguro, el rukodaime, mando varios soldados hacia aya, estos deben ser la mitad , de soldados, probablemente- kakashi veía el mapa también-señor con el debido respeto, podríamos, rodear a estos hombres, poner unos soldados como distractor frente a ellos, y entrar a hoshinofuru por ataras – shikamru vio el recorrido que le proponía kakashi-esto hubiera funcionado, hace cuatro meses, ahora es una distancia muy larga la que sugiere que rodemos, lo siento kakashi, pero solo se puede llegar a hoshinofuru, pasando a estos hombres, haremos lo siguiente- les decía shikamaru, mientras veía el mapa, para luego volver a ver a kakashi-cierto, se me olvidaba, kakashi ,esto es para ti- le dio shikamaru, un papel a kakashi- desde ahora, pasa a hacerse cargo de la quinceava de infantería, general de brigada - kakashi se quedo un poco malhumorado por el comentario – bueno, -kakashi asintió –bien ahora a nuestros planes, para tomar la villa – le decía shikamaru a kakashi- primero, les daremos hoy, con toda nuestra artillería a esa villa luego, usaremos setenta y cinco mil hombres, el general de brigada azuma, tomara la mitad, y kakashi ,la otra mitad, deben tomar el lugar, pártanlo en dos- shikamaru ponía su puño, sobre el mapa- una victoria rápida generales- shikamaru, se retiro del lugar, kakashi se quedo, viendo el paisaje, a lo lejos, mientras, tomaba el mapa del avilla, y vea , había, tres edificios principales a tomar, la iglesia, una caballeriza, muy grande, y el palacio municipal , en el centro del pequeño poblado, el resto , era muy rural, no había tanques, cercanos, ya que en la ultima batalla, el país de la roca, perdió casi todos sus tanques, kakashi veía, el mapa, el resto, eran casas, de seguro habrían varias barricadas, casi, empezó a poner líneas, en los puntos mas lógicos, donde irían las barricadas-ya estas pensando en que hacer- le decía iruka, mientras le daba a kakashi un cigarrillo-si , bueno, si no tomamos esta villa rápidamente, nos vamos a congelar – kakashi rió, mientras encendía su cigarrillo-bueno, eso también es cierto, necesitaremos mas hombres, si no la logramos tomar en una semana- le decía kakashi, mientras iruka se reía un poco nervioso-eh descuida, siempre están los tanques- kakashi, no rió ante el comentario- si , pero, mientras no presenten fallas, ayer, vi a un par de tanques, necesitar, dos recargas de anticongelante- iruka, se sentó al lado de kakashi-bueno kakashi, apenas es octubre, así que acostúmbrate- kakashi se encogió de hombros, y se fue del lugar-bienvenido a la guerra de invierno – le dijo a iruka, y a si mismo .

---------------------al otro día-------------------------------------

Kakashi se reunia con los coroneles de las unidades que el iba a comandar-bien señores. El objetivo de nosotros , es tomar la iglesia, al este de la ciudad, para llegar a ella ahí que atravesar por unos quinientos metros de casas, pobladas, de infantería, barricadas, minas, seguramente, y lo que se les ocurra, tomar la iglesia es imprescindible-los soldados asintieron- tenemos la mitad de la villa para nosotros, y la otra mitad es del general azuma – bien , deben de rodear, la iglesia, cerrarle las salidas, obligarlos a rendirse – los soldados asintieron-bien señores, nos vemos y suerte- los soldados, se pusieron sus cascos y se fueron de ahí , kakashi se fue a las cercanias de ahí, para ver desde sus vinoculares, sus soldados empezaron a acercarse a la villa, al igual que los del general azuma, ya llevaban, cien metros, nada, doscientos, nada, trecientos, nada, estaban de frente a la primera casa, cuando se oyen, explosione,s y kakashi, ve volara en pedazos a sus hombres, luego ve como empiezan a salir de las casa, soldados de la roca , los tiros se hacen intensos, kakashi, se sienta, pasan las horas de la mañana, kakashi, sigue viendo el mapa de la villa, y ve pos sus binoculares, como sus hombres, han rodeado, sistemáticamente la mitad de la villa, pero, entre mas avanzaban, mas difícil les era , en la noche, kakashi, recibió un llamada-señor, ha habido varios heridos, y muertos, señor, solicitamos, usar artilleria sobre la iglesia- kakashi lo penso un momento- solicitud aceptada- kakashi le ordeno a un grupo de artilleria abrir fuego sobre la iglesia, el fuego devasto las partes altas del edificio .

Al otro día, sus soldados, tuvieron varias peleas por las casas alrededor de los restos de la iglesia, fueron contenidos a cincuenta metros de la iglesia , kakashi se desesperaba, la resistencia era fiera, sus soldados, regresaban con heridas de bala, o mutilados por las grandas, otros tantos, regresaban muertos, kakashi se recostó , y miro las estrellas esa noche, todo le parecía muy confuso para el el enemigo, no cedía, ni siquiera mostraba señas de querer rendirse, eso lo molestaba mucho, mientras el seguía viendo hacia el cielo, desde su refugio, a cien metros, de la villa.

Ya llevaban seis días en esa villa, sin poder tomar el ultimo reducto, el cual era el palacio municipal del lugar, shikamaru les había dicho, que por ordenes de orochimaru, era imposible bombardearla, pues, orochimaru quería que pusieran la bandera de konoha sobre el palacio de la villa , kakashi ,seguía desesperándose, mientras veía el mapa, estaba cercados, pero no conseguían nada- kakashi, necesito mas hombres- oía por el teléfono, la voz de un coronel, kakashi tomaba aire-entendido- kakashi, señalaba al operador de la radio-comunícate con el tercer batallón, y diles que vallan a reforzar- el soldado ,asintió, minutos después, se veía, a unos tres mil soldados, Salir rumbo a la plaza , casi se dio la vuelta y vio a shikamaru-vamos shikamaru dame permiso, para bombardear ese lugar- shikamaru, simplemente negó con la cabeza- lo siento, pero son ordenes directas del rukodaime- kakashi, se desespero, tomo el teléfono- escúchame iruka, toma un para de tanques, y hazle un hoyo a la pared de ese palacio- iruka asintió por el comunicador, shikamaru al oir eso se volteo, molesto-kakashi, estas desobedeciendo una orden directa-le decía shikamaru a kakashi, el cual ni le presto atención-hoy jnos vamos a hoshinofuru- le decía kakashi a sus soldados, media hora después, el general del ejercito de la roca, estaba frente a ellos-bien señor- le decía shikamaru a el general-donde tiene su parque - el general se le quedo viendo fijamente-si tuviéramos parque usted no estaría aquí- ante el comentario, shikamaru, simplemente esbozo una sonrisa, y se fue de ahí –muy bien, desmonten todo, nos vamos a hoshinofuru-, todos empezaron a desmontar ,la mayoria de las cosas, kakashi, se subia a su jeep, cuando oyo un sonido peculiar de su carro-perdone señor, creo que tiene unas fallas- le decía el conductor a kakashi, -si, era lo que me temia, vienvendios a la guerra de invierno- el soldado, asintió, mientras sacaba un anticongelante depara echarselo a el carro, kakashi se quedaba pensativo, antes de arrancar, shikamaru llego ante el – kakashi, por ordenes de orochimaru, a partir de ahora, tu y azuma, comandara, el ejercito de la invasión, es por cuestiones medicas- kakashi vio detenidamente a shikamaru, y fue cuando se percato, de que estaba sudadando-muy bien general veremos que le puedo hacer – kakashi se despidio de shikamaru, el cual se fue en su jeep, rumbo a casa.


	5. el lobo de invierno

----------------Capitulo 5 invierno -------------------------

Kakashi, llegaba junto con sus hombres, a hoshinofuru, pero les sorprendió lo que vieron-general, kakashi …-kakashi, no le respondió a su conductor, simplemente, se bajo del jeep , ante la escena, toda la ciudad de hoshinofuru destruida, el enemigo la había quemado, había preferido hacerlo antes de entregárselas, solo quedaban cenizas de la ciudad, kakashi se volvió a meter a su jeep-bien, a movernos todos, si nos paramos aquí, nos podrían sorprender, tendremos que seguir avanzando hasta ishi-el soldado, asintió y encendió el jeep, kakashi, se acostó en el jeep, y quedo profundamente dormido, mientras partían, azuma, se quedaba observando, el panorama, y veía hacia atrás, para ver a sus soldados, los cuales, estaban congelándose por el frió, avanzaron, unas horas, y en la noche se estacionaron, en la nieve esteparia que reinaba en esa zona, en una fogata, estaban azuma y kakashi- esto es una locura kakashi, ya hemos perdido cinco mil hombres por el frió- kakashi seguía contemplando el horizonte-si, y perderemos mas antes de llegar a ishi – azuma ensecendia un cigarrillo, y se lo ofrecia a kakashi, pero este le negaba con la cabeza-kakashi, ya tienes un plan para ishi- kakashi, tomo una taza que tenia en la fogata, le dio un sorbo,-si, ya hable con la fuerza aérea, me dijeron, que instalaron una base, cercana, vamos a bombardear a esos hijos de su madre- azuma , sonreía, mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo-buenoi, entonces supongo , que sera una pelea dura, pero si la ganamos, tomaremos la joya de la roca – kakashi, sonrioo ante el comentario, -eso espero, eso espero-.

-----------------------en ishi------------------------------------

Un par de soldados, iban corriendo a todo lo que daban, hasta llegar a la oficina central- capitanes, alphonse y edward elric, reportandose señor-los soldados eran un par de jóvenes rubios, alphonse era el menor, pero era unos centímetros mas altos, pero edward, era mas respetado en el ejercito, por sus logros en la rebelión de los pueblos del sur-bien soldados, en descanso- edward se sento en una silla, lo cual incomodo a alphonse-ed, parate, estamos en la sala del presidente-el presidente solo se rió-dejalo al, después de todo, es un joven muy impetuoso, señor edward, y hoy, su tierra, necesita ese ímpetu mas que nunca – ed, dejo su actitud relajada para tornarla seria-lo escucho señor- el presidente le entrego unas cartas a ambos –edward, alphonse, como sabran estamos escasos de capitanes , y de soldados profesionales, nuestros refuerzos son en su mayoria, milicanos, así que a partir de ahora, ustedes dos, deben defender ciudad universitaria, normalmente, tendrian un numero pequeño de soldados a su cargo , pero por las condiciones especiales de la ciudad, cada uno dispondrán de unos cuatrocientos soldados profesionales, y seis mil milicianos, ustedes, junto con otros ocho mil milicianos, seran la defensa de la ciudad universitaria -edward, sonrio, les habían dado el cargo en números, casi de un coronel, -pero entenderas edward, que no te puedo dejar solo ahí, estaras a cargo de un hombre integro – edward esbozo una cara de frustración, cuando oyo la voz de alguien, venir por atrás-que pasa edward, no te molesta, que este cerca de ti o si –al lo saludaba respetuosamente-hola general mustang- roy, le dio la mano-hola al, bueno muchachos, vamonos, tiene mucho que hacer-al llegar a la zona universitaria, edward, vio a la gente en el lugar , había universitarios, profesores, campesinos, obreros –, siento no poder darles mas hombres pero, debemos defender el resto de la ciudad, edward, deberas usar tu ingenio, aquí no tendras, ni artilleria, ni tanques, nos enfocaremos el grueso del ejercito en frenarlos en el centro, pero si cae la ciudad universitaria, quedara via libre al senado, ed , al ustedes son la ultima y primera linea de defensa entre el senado y las hordas enemigas –mustang, se subió a su carro de nueva cuenta, y se fue dejando a los elric ed, saco su rifle y se fue hacia donde estaban los soldados, junto con su hermano –bien, lo mejor sera prepararnos esta sera una larga estancia en la universidad-dijo sarcásticamente ed, mientras le quitaba el seguro a su rilfe mosin-nagant

-------------------cerca de ishi---------------------------

Kakashi estaba con asuma y el resto de loas altos mandos de ahí, planeando la toma de la capital-bien señores, azuma y yo, entraremos de lleno por el camino recto, usaremos setecientos mil soldados, los cincuenta mil ambu entraran por ciudad universitaria, para tomar el senado, el resto del ejercito, estará en la retaguardia – los presentes asintieron –bien, empezaremos después de que la artillería limpie la zona - los presentes se retiraron del lugar-kakashi se quedo observando el mapa- que te incomoda kakashi- le decía azuma, a lo que kakashi se voltea- es solo un presentimiento- decía kakashi a azuma, mientras el peligris, se acomodaba su gorra, y sacaba un encendedor-ey kakashi, una apuesta al que llegue primero a el palacio de piedra- kakashi solo se rió por le comentario-esta bien, el perdedor, paga una comida en el mejor restaurante de konoha- azuma trago saliva y acepto con un estrechon de manos-solo recuerda, a mi me gusta el filete bien cosido-kakashi solo se rió, mientras se iba a su tienda de acampar, para leer un poco mas .

En la tarde kakashi fue interrumpido por un soldado-señor tenemos un problema-kakashi que estaba algo dormido, se desperto –¿que pasa?- ,-la artilleria señor- kakashi salio, para ver uno de sus pores miedos, la artilleria estaba deteriorada -funciono bien al principio, pero después de tres cargas, quedo congelada –kakashi solamente se quedo pensativo-los tanques están bien- el soldado afirmo con la cabeza-ninguno a sido dañado señor-kakashi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –bien cambio de planes, entramos hoy en la noche, ve y dile a todos- el soldado asintió y salio corriendo para avisarles a todos lo soldados, a kakashi se le acerco un mecánico-señor ya identifique el problema-kakashi se volteo a verlo-¿cual es el problema?- el mecánico saco un tornillo de su chaleco-esta pequeña pieza, esta en todas las artillerias ,pues vera al parecer- partió el tornillo con suma facilidad-no aguanto el frio, pero descuide, ya hable con unas gentes, y tendrán los repuestos en un mes – kakashi sonrio, mientras se iba a ver a los ambu principales se pararon frente a kakashi-bien, la ciudad universitaria, es ta compuesta por tres grandes zonas, en la primera se encuentran, la facultad de la derecha, y a una calle de distancia, la de arquitectura, luego atrás de ellas, ahí, unas cafeterias, estamos seguros, de que habra muchas barricadas en esta parte, al final, de la primera zona, se encuentra la facultad de teatro, esta es mas grande, así que tomara un poco mas de tiempo tomarla, la segunda zona, esta compuesta por los dormitorios de los estudiantes quezon dos calles , luego esta, la facultad de matemáticas , y haciendo una especie de rectángulo, al este de los dormitorios y la facultad de matemáticas, se encuentra la facultad de letras, y la biblioteca, haciendo el rectángulo, en el medio, hay unas cuantas calles, y algunos centros de recreación. Y en la ultima parte, esta formada como un cuadrado por la facultad de ciencias de la salud, unas calles atrás , el hospital general , del lado izquierdo , esta el teatro de la nación, atrás de el, y al final la rectoría general de la ciudad universitaria

------------------En la noche-------------------------

Los elric se habían pasado todo el día, entrenando tanto como pudieron a los milicianos, los soldados profesionales, se habían puesto a cargo de unos quince milicianos por soldado , ed estaba en la cima de la facultad de leyes viendo el cielo, cuando oyo que alguien subía –hermano, te importa si entro- ed se volteo y vio a su hermano, el cual estaba con su arma , al se sentó junto a ed- hermano, crees que podamos aguantar- ed simplemente, encogio los hombros –quizas, si las tropas tienen valor – al se molesto un poco ante el comentario-hermano, no tenemos, casi fusiles nuevos, nos an mandado en mayoria, armas de hace veinte años –edward se paro frente a su hermano-si pero que quieres que haga, decirles que no podemos, no puedo al, tengo que darles valor, y tu ytambien debemos darles valor, debemos devolverles la esperanza – al puso una sonrisa a su hermano-lo se ed, solamente quería asegurarme de que tu estuieras seguro también- ed sonrio, ante el comentario, pero este cambio, cuando veron una bengala, llegar cerca de ellos-diles a todos que se preparen vamos al- al bajo de inmediato, junto con su hermano ed y se separaron y empezaron a alertar a todos los milicianos y soldados, los cuales empezaron a pararse –que tan lejos estará- le preguntaba al a ed-no se, deben de estar a unos quinientos metros de nosotros- al acabar la oración, ed empezó a distinguir, el fuego saliendo de las balas enemigas, ed se agacho y empezó a responder el fuego-al, vete a la facultad de arquitectura y prepara la defensa- al salio corriendo, pro los escalones lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras ed, seguía respondiendo el fuego desde una ventana en el tercer piso de la facultad de leyes, a su lado, vio a una muchacha de pelo rubio, con pantalones de mecánica, una chamarra negra, y un paliacate en la cabeza, ed noto que la niña, estaba temerosa, sel e veía en sus ojos-agáchate- le decía ed a la niña, pero esta seguía inmóvil, ed le tuvo que pegar con la culata de su rifle, para doblarla-dios mio, bien, todo, sigan disparando- uno de los milicianos se le acerco aed, al tiempo que una segunda bengala se disparaba, dejando ver a los ambu y la cantidad que iba-señor, cree que podremos contenerlos-ed vio al miliciano-no mucho tiempo, de echo, no esperaba que duraran tan….-se oye una explosion en el piso de abajo-maldicion, todos tomen sus cosas y vamonos de aquí- los soldados asintieron, ed cargo a la joven, que le había pegado, la cual estaba inconsciente –bien, vamos a las barricadas de la parte trasera- los soldados asintieron, y empezaron a bajra, junto con sus milicianos, al llegar a las barricadas, ed vio como empezaban a salir soldados de la facultad de arquitectura, ed echo mas atrás a sus hombres, hasta quedar a unos metros de la facultad de teatro, al llegar ahí, ed se volteo y vio a los hombres atrás- vamos al, sal ya de ahí-se decía así mismo, cuando se oyo otra explosión en la facultad de arquitectura –demonios- susurraba ed, mientras llegaba un oicial a verlo-usted es edward elric- ed lo volteo a ver-mayor, -el aludido ,se agacho, en la barricada-edward, tenemos ordenes de replegarnos a la segunda parte de defensa inmediatamente- ed sintio una frustración-señor, mi hermano no a regresado-el soldado, lo cvio a los ojos-bien, esas tropas llegaran en veinte minutos ,tu hermano tiene 5 – ed sonrio, mientras tomaba su rifle, pasaron varios minutos y nada aparecia, hasta que ed, ve como llegan unos cuantos milicianos-y al-les preguntaba edward al ver a los milicianos los cuales eran unos mil –el señor al, se quedo a defender la s afueras de la facultad ,lo tratamos de sacar, pero el se negó – ed simplemente se molesto –ey , necesito voluntarios- los milicianos que habían escapado se ofrecieron, junto con otros quinientos hombres-bien vamonos- los milicianos, se pararon de las barricadas y se fueron de ahí, sin que el mayor los puediera detener, ed corrio varios metros, hasta que estuvieron a cierta distancia, ed y sus hombres, se cubrieron en unas barricadas cercanas, ed entonces, alcanzo a ver , a su hermano y unos doscientos milicianos, siendo rodeados, ed no lo dudo un segundo, y se lanzo al ataque junto con sus hombres, el efecto, fue mas moral por la oscuridad, y por el estruendo de las armas de los que llevaban los soldados de ed, el enemigo retrocedio pensando que eran un gran numero, al ver que retrocedian, ed cogio a su hermano, el cual tenia una herida de bala, en l brazo derecho ed lo tomo y lo cargo-tomen a los heridos y vamonos antes de que se den cuenta de lo que en verdad paso- los hombres no dudaron ni un segundo y se llevaron a los que aun respiraban, al llegar a la facultad , ya se oian, los disparos sobre sus cabeza, ed rápidamente, se agacho sobre una barricada, y vio a la chica que había noqueado, vio al mayor, el cual se acercaba, a el-mayor, lleve a mi ermano, yo me tengo que lelvar a ella - el mayor asintió, y ed, se lelvo a la chica, y salieron corriendo, mientras unos cuantos voluntarios, se quedaron a proteger la retirada.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven de pelo rubio, reaccionaba-¿Dónde estoy?- la joven veía, que estaba en un cuarto algo pequeño, con un par de ventanas y una s escaleras para bajar y que junto a ella, otras cinco personas-al fin despertaste- ella veía que el que le hablaba era edward-señor edward yo siento lo de la otra vez, simplemente me quede petrificada…. No volovera a pasar-ed que estaba viendo hacia la ventana, las afueras, donde se veían mas casas, y barricadas siendo preparadas-bien- ed no se mostro muy efusivo, el veía a lejos, las primeras señales de disparos-¿Qué paso señor?-ed seguía apuntando hacia el horizonte , cuando le quito el seguro a su arma-bien, pues nuestra situación es deseperada, hoy se confirmo, que atacaron la ciudad con todo en la noche, aquí nos han atacado los ambu – la chica se espanto ante el comentario-ya llevamos combatiendolos desde la noche de ayer , hemos pedido refuerzos,pero nos han dicho que hasta que evaluen el combate- la chica se le acerco-¿Cómo que evaluen?- edd se volteo-se que si les va bien, nos ayudaran, si no estamos a nuestra suerte- la chica iba a preguntar otra cosa, cuadno un solado subio a toda velocidad-ed, necesito veinte de tus hombres, para las barricadas que están a dos calles de aquí-ed asintió y se bajo junto con sus hombres-yo también voy- decía la chica –bien apúrense y agachen la cabeza- la joven asintió, y los hombres iban siguiendo a ed, el cual los estaba acercando, mientras en el resto ,del lugar, se oian, disparos y disparos de tanques, el soldado los encamino, hasta estar un poco cerca, ed vio la escena, los hombres de la roca, estaban en un punto muerot, pero se veía a lo leojs, que venian mas refuerzos enemigos-bien ed, aguanten aquí lo mas que puedan-ed asintió-si coronel- el soldado se fue del lugar, mientras ed, se iba a las barricadas-muy bien, señores fuego conciso , sin miedo- les decía ed, entre el sondiode las balas del enemigo, los sodlados asintieron, ed saco su fusil y empezó a disparar, el enemigo estaba bien atrincherado, ed seguía disparando, le daba a uno en la cabeza, un buen disparo, pero no servia de mucho matar a uno, cuando veía como los soldados que estaban en los edificios, dejaban de disparar-que….-luego se oyó un estruendo, y vio a un tanque el cual se acercaba- mierda- ed, miraba, con impotencia-tiene bazuka- los milicianos negaron con la cabeza, ed estaba furioso, mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza, y sacaba el rifle por encima para seguir disparando –bien, ahí que ir para atrás- los soldados asintieron y unas cincuenta personas empezaron a replegarse, ed los llevo a l callejón donde se pusieron a cubierto, ed veía, como el resto de los soldados que se había quedado estaba muriendo a manos de los ambu, ed entonces vio que el tanque ya estaba cerca de los ambu-se puede rodear- la chica asintió- bien este…- la chica se molesto por que su superior no supiera su nombre-winry y si, se puede- ed esbozo una sonrisa –bien necesito ocho hombres- levantaron la mano unos-bien el resto, no dispare si no les disparan- ed, siguió a winry, la cual rodeo lo cruzo dos cuadras , hasta que llegaron a una alcantarilla –bien vamos – decía la miliciana, mientras todos bajaban por la alcantarilla, se movieron varios metros, hasta que llegaron para su sorpresa, estaban de echo atrás del tanque, unos veinte metros se percataron de que era un grupo aislado al que combatían, los había dividido al enemigo, nadie ayudaría a esos ambus -bien gracias, ahora quédense aquí, y avienten las granadas de humo- winry asintió -¿y tu que aras? – ed le sonrió,- tumbar un tanque- los soldados asintieron y ambentaron las granadas de humo los ambus, se sorprendieron, los milicianos que aun quedaban aprovecharon y empezaron a disparar, ed dejo su reifle de asalto y pego una carrera, estaba cerca del tanque, saco una carga de dinamita, la cronometro, y la puso en los engranes del carro, un ambu lo alcanzo a distinguir, le dio un disparo, le rozo a ed en el brazo ,este se escondió en el tanque, el ambu lo encontró, le apunto ed no pudo responder, se oyo un estruendo ed abrio los ojos, no estaba muerto, entonces vio a winry, la cual había matado al ambu, ed se sorprendió-bien vete ya- winry asintió con la cabeza y pego una carrera , ed alcanzo a vislumbrar, el cañón del tanque, saco una granada, le quito el seguro y la aventó adentro, luego pego una carrera hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, se refugio en la casa, inmediatamente después de que llego, se oyó la explosión , ed saco la cabeza, y siguió disparando su rilfle, mientras veía como se disipaba el humo y entonces veian, que habían ganado-bien-decía edward, mientras veía a los milicianos que estaban festejando-bien, tomen las armas de los muertos y vamonos para la retaguardia-los hombres asintieron, pero winry se le quedo viendo-por que ed, les ganamos-ed sonrio ante el comentario-de verdad winry, los ambu eran cincuenta a lo mucho, perdmos ochenta hombres aproximadamente, no ganamos nada- ed tomo su rifle y se fue, junto con winry hacia la retaguardia.

Al atardecer de ese día, los habían logrado frenar, en un punto, por lo menos hoy descansarían un poco mas tranquilos .

En la noche estaba ed, en una fogata, cuando al llego desde el hospital-hola hermano como estas- ed le saludo, -bien-al le estrecho la mano, al se volteo y entonces vio a winry, y se quedo cautivado, ella, lo vio a el, y se sonrojo por la mirada del capitan-hola..soy.. alphonse elric-al, le extendia la mano a winry, la cual se la daba-hola soy winry,- ellos se quedaron viendose, a lo que ed, decidio ,mejor irse de ahí a la fogata, al sentarse, vio a los milicianos los cuales estaba con una guitarra cantando- si me quieres escribir ya sabes mi paradero, tercera brigada mixta, primera linea de fuego , si me quieres escribir ya sabes mi paradero, tercera brigada mixta, primera linea de fuego, atajeleo jaleo, silba la metralladora y empieza el tiroteo – ed se quedo contento, en ese momento, mientras reia con los milicianos, sabia que lo que les esperaba era un infierno un infierno en las estepas .

---------------------------2 meses después-----------------------------

Kakashi estaba frustrado ,mientras miraba el mapa de la ciudad-señor, llagaron mas heridos- kakashi solamente se quedo pensativo ante el comentario-bien, pónganlos en el hospital- kakashi veía al cielo, la tormenta que había empezado justo cuando llegaron lo tenia con un ejercito de moribundos, a kakashi le molestaba eso, y también el echo de que los estaban frenando en todos los frenstes –general, lamento informarle que el alto consejo de guerra de konoha, ha denegado, la petición de mandara mas armamento y hombres ,alegan que con estos es sufiucientes señor- kakashi aventó las cosas que tenia enfrente de el-a esos idiotas solo les importa darla entrada triunfal, pero no saben que estamos mas cerca de una derrota humillanrte , que de uan victoria, tenemos solo una cortina de humo, se nos están empezando a acabar los viveres, y el combustible –el soldado simplemente salio de ahí

----------------------en la rectoria de c.u.------------------------------

Un improvisado consejo de guerra para esa ciudad habían resistido con valor esos dos meses, aun con la artilleria ,aun con los tanques aun contra lo mejor del ejercito de konoha, ellos aun tenian un grito de pelea no pasaran, era lo que había resonado, en los corazones de todos los ciudadanos de ishi, el valorr en la defensa de c.u. había contagiado al resto y ahora estaban decidiendo que hacer con los doce mil hombres que aun tenían, -señores, logramos aguantarlos con éxito hasta la altura del hospital general, no han pasado de ahí – decía uel mayor, mientras ed seguía pensativo-muy bien, ahí los contendremos, ahí no pasaran-decía otro coronel, pero ed seguía pensativo-señores las armas- los hombres se volteaban-disculpe señor ed- si las armas, necesitamos las que les eh dicho que les den a los hombres, pero que ustedes se ni8egan- - señor ed, ya discutimos eso, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, se han defendido bastante bien nuestros hombres- ed se enojo por el comentario del mayor- señor, con el debido respeto, yo eh estado en la linea de batalla, y eh visto el horror de los milicianos al quedarse sin balas, o que esos rifles anticuados se traben, o cuando se pelean por quitarle el arma a un cadáver , así que no me digan que van bien, si los contenemos es gracias al valor de lso voluntarios- los soldados se quedaron callados, hasta que oyó unos aplausos –impresionante joven ed – ed se volteo y vio a una oficial de pelo rubio, con uniforme, y una coleta, la cual llevaba un papel en la mano-gracias señorita hawkeye- la aludida sonrió-bien ed, quería que estuviera también tu hermano, pero por lo visto el sigue en el frente de batalla, pero en fin, ed, les traemos nuevas armas- ed vio la carga en la hoja que llevaba hawkeye y quedo sorprendido, eran armas de la mejor calidad- gracias riza- decía el mayor,- si bueno espero que las puedan repartir lo antes posible, ah y caballeros suerte- los aludidos asintieron ,mientras ed, empezó a correr hacia la salida con su rifle-a donde cree que va – ed solo sonrió-a la guerra- los soldados asintieron, ed salio en un carro de los pocos que habían, y llego a una de las trincheras del hospital clinico, ahí vio a su hermano y a winry, ambos se habían echo novios en el transcurso de la guerra, -bien tortolos como esta todo-al ,solo sonreía, mientras le disparaba a los ambu , apostados en el otro lado –con sangre y pólvora- ed sonrió, bien si no no seria guerra- winry seguía disparando a los enemigos, mientras ed se acomodaba y empezaba a disparar ed, veía como los milicianos empezaban a caer-ed, esta vez nos han atacado con todo- le decía al, mientras ed, seguía atrincherado, no lee respondió esa vez el tiroteo se prolongo, luego de una hora, ed estaba viendo a sus tropas sucumbir, y parecia ser algo desesperado, parecia que por fin pasarian –ey ed mira al cielo-ed vio unos aviones rojos, los cuales cayeron en picada sobre los ambus, los cuales no traian armas antiaéreas, se veian las ráfagas de los cazas, despedasar a lso ambu, y tabien se veian, los cohetes tronar a los tanques –bien ese maldito de roy lo hizo- decía ed, mientras levantaba el rifle en señal de victoria, y veian como los ambus emprendian la reitrada,m ed estaba mas feliz que nunca-bien ed, creo que a partir de ahora, nosotros pasaremos-ed asintió con una sonrisa

----------------------en las afueras----------------------------

Kakashi estaba echando rabietas y maldiciones, mientras veía surcar los cielos a esas majestuosas aeronaves-bien señores, a partir de ahora, mas vale que estén preparados-le decía a los pocos subordinados que tenia ahí-por que esto se pondrá peor, - un soldado intervino-con todo respeto señor, creo que hablo por todos al decir que confiamos en usted, todos confiamos en el colmillo blanco de konoha- kakis rió ante el comentario-gracias muchachos ahora, déjenme- los soldados se fueron, kakashi se quedo pensativo un rato hasta que olio colillas de cigarro-bien que te parece-kakashi solo sonrió bajo su mascara, mientras se llevaba las manos a la chamarra grues-creo que este año a sido un año en el infierno, y que esas naves han caido el día de hoy como un cortante viento –azuma asintió con la cabeza-bueno lo mejor sera sentarse y ver la función o podemos jugar ajedrez- kakis sonrió, y saco un tablero que trai en un maletín-blancas o negras- le decía kakashi a azuma -mientras no sean rojas- kakashi se rió por el comentario, pero sa risa, se paso, cuando volteo la mirada, y vio a las naves rojas, seguir cayendo sobre sus hombres.


	6. vuelta de tuerca

----------------capitulo seis decisión de vida ----------------------

-------------------------remolino-------------------------------------------

Naruto, estaba sentado, frente a la ventana, de su casa, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, mientras veía, como amanecía, había tenido unos días bastante ajitados, desde que llegaron las noticias de las continuas derrotas del frente, la guerrilla aunque sin organización , ha causado, bajas, naruto ha visto morir a mas hombres en las ultimas fechas, seguía preocupado, de lo que pudiera pasar, pero mas aun, estaba preocupado de los ultimos acontecimientos que había tenido ,que lo hacian dudar de la causa por la que peleaban

-------------------------flashback-------------------------------------

Naruto estaba junto con kiba, paseando por la calle , cuando de repente, vio a un grupo de soldados, perseguir a un hombre, el cual llevaba en sus brazos a un niño pequeño, el señor intento cruzar la calle, pero fue alcanzado por las balas de los ambu, le dieron en la espalda, tumbándolo, el señor se arrastro con el niño-tenerme piedad- les imploraba el hombre a sus agresores, pero los ambu, solo reiron, y lo acribillaron ahí al a vista de todos-aquí tienes mi piedad, te acabo de liberar del sufrimiento eterno- decía el ambu, mientras tomaba al niño , para darse cuenta, de que las primeras balas que le dispararon al señor, lo habían matado también a el niño ,el caul no aparentaba tener mas de cinco años- bueno era un niño sin futuro en el nuevo mundo del rukodaime, asii que también le hicimos un favor- naruto se acerco a los cuerpos, después deque se fueron los ambus-demonios, otro inocente muerto- decía kiba, mientras veía como naruto se quedaba viendo la escena-kiba, …este consiga a unos hombres para que entierren los cuerpos ,es lo menos que se merecen- kiba asintió y se fue de ahí, " dios como se supone que pueda creer en esto, padre necesito tu ayuda" naruto se quedaba mirando el cielo

-------------------------fin de flashback-----------------------------------

-¿naruto que te pasa?-naruto volteo y vio a ino, la cual estaba mas o menos adormilada –ah nada ino-chan je- sonreía naruto tratando de disimular sus pensamientos, ino se fue de ahí -ok, solo espero que enserio estes bien - le decía ino, mientras naruto lo dudaba un poco, pero al ver los ojos de ino, no se pudo negar a susurrarlo por lo bajo

–es solo que .. yo siento que esta no es la causa correcta- ten-ten que estaba despertándose fue a ver a naruto- naruto, tengo algo para ti, te lo mandaron de konoha ayer, pero como llegaste solo a dormir, te lo guarde ,- naruto tomo la carta, -gracias ten-ten – ten-ten, le sonrió, para luego darse la vuelta, e irse al baño-bien veamos, mm es de iruka que querra- naruto abrió el sobre, y encontró un papel bastante viejo, el cual desdoblo por curiosidad lo primero qe le intrigo era la fecha, la cual era el día anterior a la muerte de sus padres leyó mas abajo, y decía:

"para mi querido hijo naruto uzumaki

Hijo, si estas leyendo esto, el atentado por parte orochimaru hacia tu padre y a mi , a funcionado, y que su guerra ya lleva mucho tiempo dándose , y que se te entrego en la fecha que especifique , hijo primero que nada siento todo lo que me perderé, je, no ver tu primera cita, tu primer rompimiento, tu graduación, siento todo eso, hijo , pero creeme, que tu nunca estaras solo, yo y tu padre , te vigilaremos, desde donde quiera que estemos, pero hijo, mi deseo mas grande es que evites que el mundo entero caiga en la oscuridad de orochimaru, se que es muy difícil lo que te pido, pero creo que estas listo para esta misión, tu debes de darle a la humanidad, un nuevo amanecer, debes de pelear por tus hijos que todavía no nacen, por la tierra que no es la tuya , se también que es mucho pedir, que te enfrasques en una misión tan difícil, pero hijo mio, tu tienes el espiritu del país del remolino corriendo por tus venas, nuestro pueblo, nunca se doblego ante ningun enemigo y nunca lo hara, hijo mio, devuélveles la esperanza a la humanidad, conviértete en esa estrella que guié a la gente , se un soldado de esperanza, mi pequeño de ojos azules

Con amor tu madre kushina"

Naruto rompio en llanto al acabar de leer la nota sigui-ó gimoteando en silencio, para evitar que le oyeran, al fin sabia quien era el responsable de que el hubiera perdido a su padre y a su madre, al fin sabia a quien debia odiar debia odiar a orochimaru y por sobre todo, debia de convertirse en el soldado de la esperanza, como decía su madre, naruto se limpio las lagrimas-mi pequeño, el llorar esta bien, pero no llores por mi, yo estoy bien- naruto recordo esas palabras, de cuando era pequeño y se cayo el tumbando a su madre, y penso que la había lastimado-madre, por fin tomare el camino que tu y mi padre desearon, hoy empieza el fin de orochimaru- naruto salio del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de ino o ten-ten, se fue a ver a kiba, al llegar con kiba, este lo noto algo extraño-¿Qué tienes naruto?- este no respondio, simplemente se llevo a kiba aun lugar donde nadie los viera-kiba, estoy arto de estos ambus, y de obedecer a un lider perverso – kiba asintió con la cabeza-¿naruto que vas a hacer?- la cara de kiba era insegura, ante la mirada de naruto, el caul sonrió-solo tu y yo, nos vemos en mi departamento en unas horas, lleva ropa normal y guarda en una mochila tu arma y todo el parque que necesites –kiba asintió y se fue de ahí, mientras naruto sonreía y se iva a su departamento, al llegar ahí, vio a ino y ten-ten-chicas este, tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante-las chicas asintieron-me voy a unir a la guerrilla, no les pido que vengan conmigo, tengo unos papeles falsos para ustedes, los ayudaran a llegar a la roca de forma se….-ino le puso el dedo en la boca a naruto –naruto, tu crees que nosotras nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, somos del país del remolino iremos contigo- ten-ten se paro del sofa-despues de todo, de que otra forma, pretendes llegar naruto, nosotras te llevaremos con taichi- naruto puso una cara de incredulidad-bien al parecer no hay forma de que desistan, así que esta bien, en cuanto llegue kiba nos vamos, empaquen ligero-ellas asintieron, ino estaba por irse, cuando naruto la sujeto por el brazo-ino..yo ..te seguire.. protegiendo…ati..y a …ten-ten..aun que me cueste mi vida –ino se sonrojo ante el comentario-gracias naruto kun- ino se fue de ahí, a ver a ten-ten, la cual estaba empacando, naruto se le acerco a ten-ten y le dio un par de revolvers –para ustedes dos, -ten- ten asintió, los tomo y naruto se fue también a empacar , no sin antes, tomar las insignias de konoha, y quemarlas .

--------------------------en ishi------------------------------------------

Kakashi seguía tratando de mantener con vida la ofensiva, pero sus bajas eran inmensas, y el enemigo recuperaba palmo por palmo la ciudad-kakashi estaba revisando unos reportes de ataque en su jeep, la ciudad universitaria había sido liverada por el enemigo en su totalidad, la elite del ejercito había sido humillada por unos milicianos, kakashi seguía viendo el mapa, -avion¡¡¡- grito su conductor aventandose del carro kakashi no tuvo tanto tiempo y quedo tendido en el jeep-demonios, rapido llevenlo con un medico ya¡¡¡¡-gritaba el conductor a los sodlados que estaban detrás de el ,estos lo removieron sin dudarlo

-------------------------en el remolino----------------------------------

Llegada la noche, naruto se fue junto con Kiba ino y ten-ten las chicas, llevaba una gorra, para disimular sus peindos y evitar ser reconocidas a pie, salieron de la ciudad fácilmente, el soldado que custodia la entrada los reconcoio, pero supuso que iban al campo de muerte donde ejecutaban a civiles, al salir de la capital, caminaron por la carretera una hora y media, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño poblado-muy bien, a partir de aquí, hay que empezara a subir- decía ten-ten, mientras señalaba el bosque que había frente a ellos –¿Cuánto?- le pregunta kiba, ten-ten sonrie-hasta llegara la cierra del dragon- kiba se quedo boquiabierto –eso esta como veinte kilómetros, llendo por la carretera- ino sonrió ante el comentario de kiba-iremos por el bosque, solo así podremos encontrar a tai- naruto solamente vio todo el camino-bien pues andando, - kiba asintió un poco cabizbajo, pero de todas formas, siguió caminando junto con su amigo, y las dos jovencitas, entraron a la densidad del bosque, en el cual era muy fácil perderse , caminaron ,por horas, entre unas maldiciones, de kiba por los mosquitos y bostezos de ten-ten, al haber avanzado un poco mas de la mitad, naruto y kiba iban adelante, mientras las chicas atrás, naruto oyó que algo se movía, tomo su rifle y kiba el suyo, les quitaron el seguro, ino y ten-ten, tomaron sus armas, naruto, espero, oyó otro sonido de una rama, naruto vio salir varios cuerpos, los cuales iban vestidos de diferente forma, unos llevaban un uniforme militar verde, mientras otros llevaba ropas de trabajadores, o ropas de campesinos , salen de entre el bosque, se apuntaron entre si, naruto al ver la superioridad numérica bajo su rifle-bajen sus armas chicos- les decía naruto a todos, mientras estos hacían caso-oye, yo te recuerdo, si tu eres ese capitán de konoha, el que salvo a ino y ten-ten ¿Qué les hiciste? – naruto lo ve a los ojos- están atrás- el guerrillero se va hacia atrás, donde ve a un par de jovencitas, empolvadas y enlodadas, les quita los sombreros y para su sorpresa ve a las mecionadas-dios que alegria que estén bien, pero ¿que hacen aquí?- ino sonrió-venimos a ver a tai, ellos también- señalando a naruto y kiba, el guerrillero los vio un momento, se le acerco otro por atrás y le susurro-mala idea, que tal si viene a matar a tai – el guerrillero lo penso un momento-bien trajeron a ino y a ten-ten de regreso los llevaremos ante tai, pero con guardias, ahora vamonos- el soldado asintió y todos empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la guarida de la guerrilla , al llegar , encontraron un lugar donde en su mayoría había cabañas rusticas, unos hombres se quedaron con ellos, mientras iban a una cabaña pasaron, estuvieron un rato adentro, y luego salieron, junto con un hombre de unos veinte años, de pelo café, alborotado ,este salio y al ver a ino y ten-ten, corri oa abrazarlas- me da mucho gusto que estén bien-ellas le respondieron el abrazo, tai se volteo y vio a naruto, el cual se le quedo viendo a el fijamente-así que tu dime que carajo hace aquí un capitán del ejercito invasor, presumiendo que quiere unirsenos-naruto lo miro fijamente –el lo dice de corazon ntai- tai se volteo a ver a ino, la cual era la que decía esas palabras-ino, tu crees en estos hombres-ino afirmo con la cabeza, tai se rasco la cabeza un poco-ahh que me maten por confiar tanto en ustedes dos, pero esta bien, nada mas te advierto una cosa capitán, si nos traicionas, no tendrás que preocuparte del futuro, no habrá- naruto asintió, dándole la mano a tai, este se la tomo –bien ahora, vayan a descansar, mañana platicaremos sobre que van a hacer -, ellos asintieron y se fueron a dormir .

Al la mañana, siguiente, naruto se levanto, como a las cinco de la mañana , se cambio, salio a ver el lugar, cando vio a una mujer llorando, mientras llevaba a un niño en las manos, naruto se le acerco a un guerrillero que estaba haciendo vela-¿Qué paso?- le cuestiono naruto a lo que el guerrillero se volteo a verlo-mmm… el de konoha, bueno, esta bien, te dire, después de todo trajiste con bien a la señorita ino y a la señorita ten-ten, lo que paso, es que el niño, a estado muy enfermo, pero nuestro doctor, murió ayer en un combate, y es el que atendía esta zona – naruto afirmo con la cabeza, se acerco a la mujer – ¿puedo revisar al niño?- la mujer se mostró renuente ante el-por favor, soy medico- la mujer vio al guerrillero, y este asintió, naruto tomo al niño, lo reviso-¿Qué ha tenido últimamente?- le preguntaba a la mama-diarrea doctor, no se la hemos podido controlar- naruto sequedo viendo al pequeño , se llevo las manos a la frente, vio a la madre, era humlde realmente, como lo djaban ver sus ropas, el niño igual-desde hace cuanto esta enfermo- la madre titubeo un segundo-dos días- naruto le entrego al niño . se fue a su cabaña, saco unas soluciones –escúcheme, su hijo tiene cólera, le tendrá que dar este suero , le debe durar para quince días, también quiero que le eche, jugo de limón, esto matara a el virus- la señora sonrió y se llevo al niño, no sin antes darle un beso en las manos a naruto-muchas gracias- , naruto simplemente se llevo las manos a la nuca-no fue nada , al irse la señora, el guerrillero que presencio todo, vio a naruto-realmente, no eres como los demás de konoha, naruto – naruto sonrió, mientras seguía viendo las cercanías del lugar-no todos somos malvados- le decía naruto a lo que el guerrillero le sonrió- bien naruto el jefe tardara un poco en pararse, si quieres puedes regresarte a dormir, o puedes estar aquí vigilando- naruto se fue a su cabaña y saco su rifle-bien, entonces ve a dormir, yo hago guardia- el guerrillero asintió, mientras naruto estaba rondando, el lugar, para cuidarlo , paso un rato, al dar las siete de la mañana mas o menos, naruto oyó que ya se levantaba tai- bien, ahh.. así que te levantaste temprano eh, bueno ven vamos a la oficina, para que te explique la situación y nos puedas aconsejar- naruto asintió y se fue a ver a tai , fueron a otra cabaña, un poco mas grande, ahí, tai, le mostró a naruto un mapa que estaba sobre una mesa el mapa estaba dividido en tres secciones –bien, para empezar, no soy la única guerrilla que lucha por la independencia de el remolino, nosotros estamos aquí – tai señalaba un terreno el cual se encontraba al oeste de la capital, y cubría casi la mitad del país exceptuando la frontera con suna – es un movimiento formado casi por anarquistas como yo, y campesinos , somos unos quinientos a lo mucho , luego del otro lado del país, divido por su frontera natural, el rió del dragón lunar , el cual divide al país en dos , del otro lado del rió, esta el resto de la guerrilla , unos son los comunistas de izzy y en la frontera con suna, en el lugar mas peligroso se encuentra el general matt y su hermano takeru, ellos tiene, casi a todo el resto del ejercito combatiendo casi a diario a tropas enemigas - naruto se sentó, vio el mapa- tai, por que no se unen- la cara de tai se desfiguro-naruto esto es teoria, la verdad, el enemigo tiene casi todo el país, salvo las partes montañosas donde no se atreven a entrar- tai, entiendo que aquí se vivio mucha tensión en la guerra civil y que pocos militares de oficio quedaron y en pocos confían, pero tai, si no contactamos a las otras guerrillas para hacer ataques conjuntos, nunca podremos ganar- tai lo pensó unos momentos- bien pero para contactarlas necesitamos empezara a ganar en los poblados cercanos y hacernos de mas hombres –naruto asintió –bien tai el ejercito por lo que se, no tiene casi hombres en varios poblados, concentran casi todos en las zonas urbanas- tai asintió –bien entonces empezaremos a atacar a los cuarteles – naruto asintió –hoy atacaremos este – tai señalo uno que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia, naruto asintió- si es una buena idea, ese no esta tan protegido, y nos podríamos hacer de nuevas armas – tai asintió –bien entonces así quedamos, avisare al resto – naruto asintió, mientras se salio de ahí, al salir, naruto vio a ino y ten-ten preparando el desayuno para los que estaban ahí –hola naruto ¿Cómo te fue?- naruto sonrió-eh bien – oiga capitán, cree que tenga tiempo para venir aquí-kiba le señalo un lugar donde el estaba comiendo junto a unos anarquistas- este claro- ino le dio un poco de comida a naruto este la tomo se fue a sentar con ellos-bien naruto que te dijo el coronel – naruto los vio, llevaban un uniforme verde, unos mientras que otros llevaban ropas de trabajo – atacamos esta noche un fuerte –ellos asintieron –bien- naruto asintió, mientras seguía comiendo.

--------------------------en la noche -----------------------------------

Tai había movilizado a unos trecientos hombres, el resto estaba protegiendo el cuartel , rodearon el puesto de avanzada, no debería haber mas de cincuenta soldados ,- bien esperen…….-decía tai, mientras tomaba su rifle mosin-nagant con mira de francotirador, le apuntaba uno de los veladores el cual estaba oyendo la radio, tai apunto, miro por el lente, apunto …erró , el disparo le paso cerca al soldado, destruyendo la radio- mierda- decía tai, mientras el soldado se ponia a cubierto y el resto de los soldados, salían a sus posiciones combate, los guerrilleros empezaron a disparar , luego de unos minutos ,naruto y unos hombres se acercaron aun pertrecho echo con costales de arena, lo cual ocuparon para protección-bien kiba, quiero que avientes una bomba molotov sobre el tejado, es de lamina eso se prendera, y entonces rociamos al resto –el asintió, y aventó una botella de cristal, llena de tiner, sobre el tejado y tal como dijo naruto los enemigos tuvieron que salir y sin protección fueron masacrados los que estaban en esa barraca, en las otras se repitio el proceso , hasta que ganaron, al acabar la batalla, naruto vio raro a tai, el cual le costaba respirar –tai , déjame revisarte tai negó con la cabeza- tai no es una pregunta –tai asintió y se bajo la camisa, mientras naruto oia su pecho, poniendo su oído el la espalda de tai a falta de aparato medico-ok tai, este estas apunto de uan crisis de asma, relajate , creo que tengo algo – decía naruto mientras checaba en su bolsillo-si aquí esta este es un inhalador, se lo quite a un muerto de los enemigos, ten, -tai se dio una carga y pudo respirar-bien tai, quedatelo –este asintió-naruto es hora de irnos-le decía tai, pero naruto negaba con la cabeza, mientras se dirigia a un herido al cual estaban tratando de atender unos hombres- tai me tengo que quedar aquí , los alcanzo después con los heridos –tai lo penso un momento-de acuerdo pero quedate con las mejores armas- naruto asintió.

Al regresar naruto al lugar, tai estaba sentado tomando un poco de agua –ey tai- tai se salio de sus pensamientos-perdón estaba pensando en cosas, - naruto lo miro intrigado –que cosas- tai lo vio-mi hermana- naruto quedo intrigado -¿Qué tiene?- a tai se le pusieron los ojos rojizos- la capturaron los ambu hace una semana, y ningún contacto ha sabido nada de ella- naruto se quedo cabizbajo-yo este .. lo ..siento-tai lo vio- descuida, de seguro esta bien, eso espero- naruto asintió con la cabeza, -si tal vez-

---------------------------al otro día en konoha --------------------------

Un joven militar, entraba a su casa furioso –ese hijo de puta como se atreve a hacernos esto-sakura que ese día no le tocaba guardia bajo- ¿Qué pasa sasuke?- sasuke lo vio con una cara de ira-esto – le mostraba un periodico en el cual se daban detalles del ataque de tai aun puesto de avanzada-si y..- sasuke se molesto aun mas-y que quien crees que estaba ahí, tu amigo del alma naruto – sakura se rellenaron los ojos de lagrimas-diso no naruto esta muerto-sasuke se sentó en un sillon –no pero debería,-sakura no entendia, -naruto se unió a la guerrilla según informes de inteligencia, el ataque se hizo a un puesto con pocas defensas, y solo nosotros los soldados sabemos esos detalles- sakura se llevo las manos a la boca-no dios mio no- sasuke se llevo las manos al acien-sakura lo ciento pero orochimaru ya dio la alarma en konoha el y kiba deben ser pasados por las armas por alta traicion – sakura se quedo sentada con una cara de horror-dios no-

----------------------en el hospital de konoha-----------------------

Kakashi despertaba en una cama-hola amor – kakashi reconocia esa voz-hola anko- kakashi pudo notar que ella estaba entristecida -¿Qué tengo?- anko no le dijo nada-, solo le mostró en un espejo, y kakashi vio que había perdido un ojo-a menos mal pense que había perdido mi belleza- anko se molesto por el comentario, pero luego le dio un beso- bien ya vamonos kakashi- este asintió, al llegar a su casa, kakashi vio a varios de sus amigos y jefes de altos cargos viendolo –hey kakashi que bueno que esta bien- kakashi sonreía –kakashi tenemo que hablar- kakashi asintió ante la palabra dicha por hayate –bien, kakashi se fue a ver a hayate en privado-


End file.
